Marceline
Stop acting crazy (Deja de actuar como loco)''- Marceline (marcy) en I Remember You'' 'Marceline Abadeer '''es un personaje principal de Hora de Aventura. Tiene 1.000 años y es la reina de los vampiros, o al menos la única conocida en la Tierra de Ooo hasta el momento. Es extrovertida y le gusta gastar bromas, como se demuestra en el segundo episodio en el que Marceline se encuentra con Finn, le gasta bromas haciéndole creer que es malvada, aunque en varias ocasiones muestra que aunque sea la reina vampiro, no significa que sea malvada. Es uno de los dos personajes de la serie que suele cambiar de peinado, y de atuendo en cada episodio. No es un vampiro común ya que no chupa la sangre como se esperaría, pues prefiere absorber el color rojo de las cosas. Canta, compone y toca su Bajo-Hacha, y su único amigo de niña era Hambo, su osito de peluche. Apariencia thumb|Marceline en el intro de Hora de aventura Marceline es una vampiresa, tiene la piel de color azul verdoso y tonos grises, cabello azul oscuro hasta los tobillos, es alta y delgada, sus ojos pueden variar de color, ya se rojo, azul, verde e incluso amarillo. Ella es una vampiresa inteligente. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello, causadas por la mordedura de quien la convirtió en vampiro. Personalidad thumb|Oso de Peluche de marceline "Hambo" Marceline se describe como una salvaje chica rockera. Le gusta gastar bromas pesadas a la gente, Siglos de vagar la Tierra de Ooo la han convertido en un intrépida aventurera. Ella es una amante de todas las cosas exóticas y todavía recorre la tierra a menudo. Ella tiene una personalidad traviesa y no se deja intimidar por nada. A pesar de parecer mala al principio, Marceline es un tramposa de corazón, y sus "planes malvados" a menudo resultan ser nada más que bromas elaboradas. Ella es descrita por Finn como "una dama radical que le gusta jugar juegos". Le encanta jugar bromas a Finn. Ella parece tener una relación tensa con su padre y, a veces puede tener arrebatos violentos, como se muestra en el "Llego de la Nocheosfera". Ella también puede ser sentimental. Ella estaba muy vinculada emocionalmente a su osito de peluche Hambo, después de que su novio Ash se lo vendiera a una bruja, ella se enfureció y rompió con él. Ella aparece de vieja en en los episodios ¨Jake the Dog¨ y en ¨Finn the Human¨y dijo que parecía que estaba loca por que el esqueleto de el Rey Helado (como simon petrikov muerto en esqueleto) le hablaba. Habilidades ﻿﻿A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, Marceline es capaz de sobrevivir absorbiendo el color rojo de las cosas. Las habilidades de Marceline han demostrado ir mas allá de las de un vampiro común, por ejemplo, tiene poderes de levitación, telequinesis, invisibilidad, puede transformarse en múltiples monstruos, también puede revivir a los muertos y tiene el poder de retener los movimientos de la gente. Aún con esto, también tiene las debilidades de un vampiro normal como la luz del sol, las estacas de madera y el ajo. Además de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, cabe destacar que sabe tocar la bajo-hacha, cantar y componer. También puede tocar el banjolele. Relaciones ﻿Finn A pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, Finn y Marceline pronto hicieron amistad. Marceline actúa como antagonista en su episodio debut "Desalojo!", ella está impresionada por la agresión de Finn y su valiente desafío hacia ella y decide darle un beso en la mejilla después de luchar. Tanto Marceline como Finn comparten la misma chispa de aventura y amor al peligro y emoción. Marceline es muy buena amiga de Finn y parece confiar en él y estar muy a gusto con él. thumb Una de las razones de que Finn y Marceline lograron forjar una amistad, es que Finn le salvó la vida a Marceline en "Lacayo", cuando Jake la expone a la luz solar y le arrojó ajo en un equivocado intento de ayudar a su amigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya son amigos. Recientemente, Marceline ha expresado que le importa el bienestar de Finn. Esto se ejemplifica en "Rastro de Calor", donde llega a ser más protectora de Finn cuando sus amigos fantasmas le juegan unas bromas muy pesadas, cuando Marceline comenzó como una inofensiva "iniciación vampiro". Se revela en "Marceline Closet", que Marceline a veces se esconde en la casa de Finn y Jake. En el mismo episodio, Finn ve a Marceline desnuda cuando ésta acababa de tomar una ducha, a lo cual Finn se pone muy nervioso. Finn la ha llamado "mi amor", "señorita", "my lady","ama" o simplemente "Marcy". Ella a sido salvada por Finn varias veces algunas de estas es en Daddy's Little Monster, Lacayo... Jake thumb|210px|left|Marceline asustando a Jake en su forma de lobo Un embustero empedernido, Marceline no puede evitar asustar a Jake cuando sus dos caminos se encuentran. Al ver su miedo completamente racional de los vampiros, Marceline a menudo se burla de Jake e intencionalmente le horroriza cuando la oportunidad se da. Este acoso perpetuo vuelve a rondar Marceline, sin embargo, cuando Jake se niega a creer en sus formas generalmente sanos y casi fatalmente heridas en "esbirro". Desde entonces, los dos han parecía evitar intencionalmente unos a otros: ". Venía de la Nightosphere" Jake se esconde en el bolsillo de Finn cuando está con Marceline Sin embargo, más adelante en la segunda temporada, Jake se sobrepone a su miedo, y él se ve a menudo pasar tiempo con Finn y Marceline como amigos. Incluso podría tenerse plenamente en cuenta a un amigo como se evidencia en el inicio de la "Recuerdo de un recuerdo", cuando después de la Asistente Rag (Ash disfrazado) informa a Finn y Jake que Marceline es el que está en problemas, él comienza a funcionar más rápido, y más tarde en el episodio, cuando se encuentran con el Marceline joven y ella le pregunta quiénes son, "''Somos Finn y Jake!" entonces Jake dice: "Somos tus amigos". También en Ven Conmigo, llamó a su bebé". Sigue siendo notable, sin embargo, que Jake todavía mantiene un cierto nivel de miedo por Marceline, como se ve en El Closet de Marceline, "donde él estaba asustado notablemente de lo que iba a hacer para ellos en la comprensión de que él y Finn irrumpieron en su casa y se escondió en su armario. Rey Helado Marceline y el Rey Helado fueron amigos cercanos durante las secuelas de la Guerra de los champiñones cuando todavía era Simon Petrikov y él fue quien originalmente le dio a Hambo.thumb|276px Marceline rememora su conexión pasada con Simon, pero el Rey Helado no. A pesar de esto, sin embargo, se ve obligado a visitar a Marceline en alguna ocasión. Antes de que la corona le limpió la memoria, se preocupaba por Marceline durante un tiempo y le escribió una canción sobre su amistad mientras se disculpa por haberla dejado, que ella eventualmente llega a leer. Aunque Marceline desalienta al Rey Helado constantemente llegando a su casa, ella no lo obliga a salir de su casa inmediatamente, incluso cuando Finn y Jake llegan para llevárselo. Ella admite que ha gustado del rey helado, sino como una vieja figura paterna de clases (Ella detiene al Rey Helado de besarla cuando él la confunde con coqueteo). Ella es también visiblemente consternada al ver que él no recuerda el significado de los mensajes que faltan para ella antes de su transformación en el rey helado, ya que ella no sabe cómo puede ayudarlo. Duque de la Nuez Marceline canta para el Duque de la Nuez en el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, y mientras está ahí, el resto de las personas parecen conocerla y tenerle mucho cariño. Debio a que cuando uno de los subditos dice que Marceline venia a cantar, todos mostraron mucha emoción. Dulce Princesa thumb|175px|left|Marceline y DP peleando La Dulce Princesa y Marceline tienen una relación amienemiga: a la princesa le suele molestar la presencia deMarceline. En Ven Conmigo se ve la Dulce Princesa le dice Buenas noches de tono sarcastico. Intenta evitarla como dijo ella en la canción improvisada, I'm just your problem, pero sin embargo le ayuda de vez en cuando, mientras que Marceline trata de burlarse del primer nombre de la princesa; Bonnibel. Aunque siempre tienen su momento de amigas, y entonces, no son tan insoportables. También en un episodio de la 3ª temporada (Lo Que Estaba Perdido/ What was missing) se revela que Marceline le regaló una camiseta que ella usa como pijama. Hunson Abadeer thumb|175px|El padre de marceline comiendose sus papas Marceline guarda rencor contra su padre, porque comió de sus papas, tal como se demuestra en la Canción de las Papas dedicada a él. También dijo que no creía que su padre la quisiera. Cuando le roba su Bajo-Hacha, su odio hacia él crece. Después de aprender como realmente se siente a través de su canto, el padre de Marceline le dice que la ama y ella dice que lo quiere también. Parece que se han reconciliado por el momento. Sin embargo, ella sigue prefiriendo que se quede en la Nocheosfera, porque es "emocionalmente agotador" cuando él está cerca. Su padre le vuelve a causar problemas en "Return to the Nightosphere " y se reconcilia de nuevo con ella, diciéndole que está orgulloso y que sus amigos (Finn y Jake) le agradan. Ash thumb|left|Marceline y Ash en el fuerte del árbol Ash fue su novio hace bastantes años, pero el noviazgo se rompió gracias a que Ash vendió a una bruja el peluche que Marceline adoraba (según Ash eso fue lo que hacia mas valioso al peluche), rompió con el después de que Finn le mostrara lo que había hecho, Después de despertar sale y le patea la entrepierna y la cabeza, por lo tanto, dejaron de ser novios. El muñeco que vendio Ash era un regalo del rey helado despues de la guerra de los champiñones. Esto se ve únicamente en el episodio de la 3ra temporada: "Memory of a memory". Schwabl Schwabl es la mascota perro zombie de Marceline. Es visto brevemente en "It Came from the Nightosphere". Apodos *Mar Mar (Por Ash) *Marcy (Por Finn) *My lady (Por Finn en el episodio lacayo y Llego de la nocheosfera) *Mi amor (Por Finn en Ven conmigo) *Señorita (Por Finn en Ven conmigo) Apariciones Apariciones mayores *﻿"Desalojo" (debut) *"Lacayo" *"It Came from the Nightosphere" *"Ven Conmigo" *"Rastro de Calor " *"El Recuedo de un Recuerdo" *"What Was Missing" *"Marceline's Closet" *"Return to the Nightosphere" *"Daddy's Little Monster" *"I Remember You" *"Five More Short Graybles" Apariciones menores. *"El Duque" *"Poder Animal" *"Los Cineastas" *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 " *"All the Little People" Proximas Apariciones *"Simon and Marcy" Canciones A lo largo de la serie Marceline ha escrito/compuesto y cantado algunas canciones. Estas son unas de ellas: *La Canción del Pescador en "Lacayo" *La Canción de las Papas en"Llegó de la Nocheosfera" y otros capitulos menormente usados. *Soy tu Problema en "Lo Que Estaba Perdido" *¿Qué Soy Para Ti? en "Lo Que Estaba Perdido" *Canción del diario en "Marceline's Closet" *Ya No Soy Una Niña Mas en "Daddy's Little Monster" *Maybe I'm The One Who's Nuts en "I Remember You" *Remember You en "I Remember You" Curiosidades *Anteriormente fue una humana mitad demonio pero tiene dos hoyos en el cuello (lo cual indica que la mordieron y asi se hizo vampira). *Al igual que su padre se convierte en un demonio al usar un collar. *Se apellida Abadeer como su padre. *Al parecer es llamada por sus amigos de cariño Marcy. *Finn a veces la llama mi lady, madam , ama o simplemente Marcy (Tal vez por lo que paso en Lacayo). *Marceline, aunque no aparece en el piloto, es considerada como uno de los personajes principales. *Su voz en inglés es expresada por la cantante estadounidense de 19 años Olivia Olson, que también interpreta la voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en "Phineas y Ferb". *Ella sobrevivio a la Guerra de los Champiñones al igual que el Rey Helado. *Marceline toca el bajo con la mano izquierda, sin embargo, es ambidiestra al igual que Finn. *En "Rastro de calor" se revela que los vampiros no pueden vencer a los fantasmas ya que es algo asi como "piedra, papel o tijeras" dice ella. Aunque quizá a lo que haya querido referirse es que una lucha entre vampiros y fantasmas no tenia el menor sentido debido a que los ambos son inmortales. *Se reveló en el Formspring del creador de Hora de Aventura, Pendleton Ward, dice que Marceline mató al antiguo rey vampiro y por eso se ganó el titulo. *Marceline es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward, ya que es muy misteriosa. *Marceline es uno de los pocos personajes con carácter mixto. *En cada una de sus apariciones es de noche, por que la luz la destruiría. La primera vez que estuvo de día fue en el episodio "Lacayo", donde casi muere por causa de jake pero rapidamente se esconde en la mochila de Finn para sobrevivir. *Marceline tiene momentáneamente un dedo extra en el episodio "Desalojo!". *Al único personaje al que Marceline le ha chupado la sangre es a Jake, en "Desalojo!" (pero este no perdio ni una gota metiendo su sangre en su pulgar con sus poderes). *Marceline tiene una contraparte masculino, Marshall Lee, realizada por Natasha Allegri, una diseñadora de personajes de Hora de Aventura. *Marceline es interpretada por la cantante Olivia Olson; lo curioso es que el Padre de Marceline es interpretado por el Padre de Olivia, se llama Martin Olson. *En la parte de "Desalojo!" donde Finn y Jake son echados por Marceline, y entonces ella después trata de asustarlos con una cara de terror; se ve que cuando abre la boca para hacerla le falta muchos de los dientes de abajo. *Andy Ristaino (un diseñador de personajes) dijo en su Formspring que Marceline es físicamente de 18-21 años. *Segun el episodio de ("Lacayo") Marceline se desintegra por el sol , pero en el episodio de ("Desalojo!") cuando cuenta a Finn y a Jake de sus aventuras por la tierra de Ooo cuenta que estubo en una escuela de peces bestias. En la imagen que muestra el recuerdo, aparece en el sol y no se desintegra, esto se debe a que sólo presumía con Finn y Jake. *De acuerdo con Andy Ristaino, ella no tiene color de ojos determinado, debido a que es una cambiadora de forma. Es por esto que, dependiendo de la situación, sus ojos son rojos, verdes, azules o incluso amarillos. *En el capítulo El Duque sale junto a algunas princesas. *En la pagina de Cartoon Network México (LA) a Marceline le dicen Marcelina. *En el capitulo Lo que estaba perdido le dice la verdad de amistad hacia la Princesa Dulce y se enfada con Finn por que descubre que solo quería salir con ellos. *Casi todas las canciones que ella ha cantado son sobre sus sentimientos o una anécdota. *En el intro, el bajo de Marceline es diferente. *Marceline no aparecio en De Mal En Peor o en Escalofrios a pesar de ser especiales de miedo. *Marceline es el personaje con mas atuendos usados en la serie. *Marceline solo ha llorado 5 veces, 2 en un mismo episodio (recuerdo de un recuerdo), cuando descubre que su papa se comio las papas y cuando termina con Ash,en el otro episodio, Lo que estaba perdido cuando discute con PB por la cancion y le escupe. Tambien lloró 2 veces en I Remember You Cuando el Rey helado no recordaba que lo que habia escrito era para ella, y luego cuando estan cantando la cancion juntos al cantar todo lo que Simon escribio para ella y entender que la Corona fue la culpable de Todo. *Ella es mas baja que su contraparte masculino Marshall Lee segun los dibujos de Natasha Allegri. *Podriamos considerar que Marceline y su padre (Hunson Abadeer) tienen los nombres mas "realistas" de la serie junto con el nombre real del Rey Helado (Simon Petrikov), ya que tienen nombre y apellidos comunes (esto se debe a que son supervivientes de la guerra de los hongos). *Andy Ristaino ha confirmado que Marceline no siempre ha sido una vampiresa. *Posiblemente, su capacidad para chupar el rojo de las cosas no sea mas que una excusa de los guionistas para no causar polemica, al poner sangre en una serie para niños. *En el episodio Recuerdo de un recuerdo se ve a Marceline con una camisa blanca y un gafete lo que indica que trabaja o trabajaba. *Durante la serie Marceline a tocado 5 instrumentos diferentes, el primero es el que usa en el intro de la serie y que aparece en el capitulo de Desalojo, el segundo y su favorito el bajo hacha , el tercero mas bien fue un banjo y aparece tocandolo en el episodio La Mounstrita de Papi el cuarto es un omnichord en I remember you unico instrumento qu ha tocado y no es de cuerda y el quinto fue una guitarra con cuernos que tocó en el episodio five more short graybles. *Ciertamente Marceline se desintegra con la luz del sol, pero basta con que su piel no sea tocada por la luz para evitar que se consuma. Ella puede protejerce usando un sombrero y guantes, una sombrilla o esconderce en un sitio cerrado como la mochila de Finn.de hecho ella puede salir de dia siempre y cuando este nublado como se vio en five more short graybles. *Marceline es tan popular entre los fans de la serie que actualmente se esta editando una serie de comics protagonizados por ella y la dulce princesa. *Marceline es el unico personaje mayor que no ha sido mencionado en un episodio que no haya aparecido. *Es dificil determinar la magnitud de sus poderes pero al parecer pueden trascender las de un vampiro normal a pesar de tener sus tipicas debilidades. en algunos episodios a demostrado una amplia variedad de habilidades como piroquinesia, telequinesis, habilida para levitar y flotar, rayos paralizantes,poderes de curacion y regeneracion, invisibilidad y sus ya conocidas transformaciones.algunos de estos poderes solo han aparecido una vez por episodio. *Ademas de comerse el color rojo de las cosas puede que ella pueda obtener energia y nutrientes de la comida normal, tomando en cuenta el asunto de las papas fritas, el hecho de que tenga huevos y otros alimentos en su nevera, y estantes, en el episodio de I remember you aparece en el fondo un pastel al que le falta una porcion, que absorviera no solo el rojo sino la jalea completa de unas donas en el episodio de Desalojo y algunas escenas que se muestran en algunos comics. *En algunos capitulos en donde enfocan la cocina de Marceline siempre hay algun recipiente con algun liquido rojo en el. *En el episodio de Lacayo, de algun modo Marceline hizo aparecer su bajo y una sombrilla para protejerse del sol. A lo mejor uno de sus poderes es hacer aparecer materia y objetos solidos cundo los necesite solo con pensar.esto se podria confirmar en su debut en desalojo, ya que para demostrar que como tonos de rojo hace aparecer una fresa con su mano la que luego le da de comer a Finn *Marceline cuida con recelo su bajo hacha pero al parecer a la unica persona a la que ha dejado usarlo es a Finn aunque solo fuere para matar a una planta. *Cuando a Adam Muto se le pregunto por que Schwabl no aparecia,dijo que murio *Cuando marceline canta ciertas veces solo canta sobre como puede destrozar a sus victimas *En I Remember You lleva una camiseta con un logo de No Fumar. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que sabe el verdadero nombre del Rey Helado, Simon Petrikov. *El nombre Marceline se basa en una amiga de Pendleton Ward, Marie, cuyo segundo nombre es Marceline. Pen describió Marie como alguien que le gusta la película de terror Psicosis y ropa oscura. *En la Canción del Diario Marceline dice que no tiene amigos, a pesar de que Finn y Jake son sus amigos, sin embargo, el diario abarca quinientos años de su vida y puede estar refiriéndose a un momento anterior. *En I Remember You cuando el Rey Helado se encuentra a la pequeña Marceline por los pies de Marceline se muestra unos cartuchos/balas de escopeta.Parece que trataron de matarla o que estaba escapando. *En I Remember You, cuando marceline abraza al Rey Helado, el la trato de besar. *Las personas que han intentado besar a Marceline son: Finn y Rey Helado *En Rastro de Calor ella menciono que sus mejores amigos son Finn y Jake *Casi toda la ropa que lleva tiene algo rojo. *Ella tiene una mala comunicación con su padre por comerse sus papas pero en el capítulo De Regreso a Nocheosfera que parece haberse amistado más. *Es una de los personajes mas queridos en la serie. *Según encuestas hechas en facebook y otras páginas, este es el 3º personaje favorito de los fans, despúes de Jake y Finn. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que llamó al Rey Helado por su verdadero nombre, Simon Petrikov. *Aunque Pendleton Ward confirmó que Marceline es su personaje favorito, en el Comic-Con de San Diego en una entrevista a Pendleton Ward dice que Beemo es su personaje preferido. *En el opening Marceline tiene en un pequeño momento los colmillos redondos. *Algo paso durante la Guerra de los Champiñones que odia al Rey Helado aunque en I Remember You se nota que tiene un cierto aprecio hacia el,por el regalo de Hambo. *Aparece en Finn The Human y en Jake The Dog en modo alternativa en donde se ve mas vieja y mas vulnerable. *Ella no tiene un atuendo oficial ya que el atuendo que usa en un episodio nunca lo vuelvea usar e incluso hay veces en que usa mas de un atuendo en un episodio y ninguno lo vulve a usar (no cuenta el traje que usaba de pequeña porque la guerra de los champiñones evito que no pudiera conseguir otro atuendo), la unica excepcion es que en el capitulo "Cineastas" uso el mismo atuendo que en "Llego de la nocheosfera" (al final). *Por lo visto tiene o tuvo una mamá como dice en lacayo "me recuerda cuando me raspaba las rodillas de niña y mi madre me curaba" puede ser que haya muerto en la guerra de los champiñones o solo se fue. *Al parecer espia a finn y jake ( como lo dijo en el closet de marceline) desde el episodio ven conmigo ya que ella aparecio en su casa en un monton de ropa *Ella es la única junto al Simon Petrikov que podria dar alguna explicación sobre la Guerra de los Champiñones *En el episodio El Closet de Marceline precisamente en su closet se puede apreciar entre sus disfraces, el vestido que uso en el episodio Lacayo. *En el juego finn saltarin ella esta en el dia lo cual le pueda ocasionar la muerte pero no le sucede nada. Puede ser un error del juego. *Al parecer en forma alternativa no fue mordida por algun vampiro asi que por eso murio en cuando exploto la bomba nuclear. *Al parecer extraña a Simon (rey helado antes de transformarse en vampiro) ya que abraza al Rey Helado con tristeza. *A Marceline le gusta mucho asustar a Jake. *Se sonroja facilmente ante alguna emocion fuerte, ya sea ira, tristeza o simple verguenza. *En I Remember You Simon Petrikov le regala a hambo rojo pero por alguna razon marceline no se lo comio. *En el episodio "Finn the human" se puede ver que marceline usa algunas cosas que uso en el episodio "Desalojo" como sus botas rojas y sus jeans. *Incluso alterna tiene las mismas orejas y el mismo color y tamaño del cabello. *Pese a ser considerada un personaje principal no aparecio en el episodio piloto y solo aparecio en menos de 20 episodios. *Ella fue mordida en una edad entre 18 y 21 años, por eso su apariencia de acuerdo a esa edad. *En all the little people ella esta en la lista C cuando ella es un personaje principal. Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Reinas Categoría:No Muerto Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Habitantes de la Nocheosfera Categoría:Seres Malignos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:No-Mutante